The Molecular Diagnostics Core Laboratory is structured to provide key resources for the diagnostic and molecular epidemiological tools that are necessary to implement the projects within this program. The Molecular Diagnostics Core Lab is based at the Hospital Universitario Clemintin Fraga Filho, with a subsidiary lab at the Oswaldo Cruz Foundation. The Core Lab is directed by Leila Fonseca, M.D., Ph.D. and she is assisted by Philip Suffys, Ph.D. The Core Lab is part of the HUFCC Mycobacteriology Reference Lab, which serves as a diagnostic center for the hospital and for Planning Area 1 (AP-1) of the Rio de Janeiro Department of Health. The contributions of the label will be 70% to Project 3, 25% to Project 1 and 5% to Project 2. The lab is well equipped to perform both routine and investigational diagnostic assays for mycobacteria. The personnel of the lab are experienced in the safe handling of infectious specimens and materials. The key investigators and technicians in the Core Lab have considerable experience in molecular diagnostic, serologic assays, DNA fingerprinting, nuclear acid sequencing and solid phase amplification. The lab will maintain strict quality assurance standards that will be codified in operations manuals for all assays performed. The existence of a high quality molecular microbiology laboratory capable of performing cutting-edge technological methods will contribute substantially to the success of this program project.